


Come Here

by Isisnicole



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisnicole/pseuds/Isisnicole
Summary: Pet wants to come off punishment, and she is ready to please Sir any way she can.





	Come Here

Standing utterly still and her back straight in the middle of his living room floor her smooth mocha skin prickled with goosebumps from the chill of the room. The leopard print bra and panties set did little to stave off the cold. ‘Sir’ preferred the room this way when he arrives home, and she always wants to please her ‘Sir.’ Pleasing him was her favorite thing to do and being a brat at times. The latter is why she now stands in the middle of ‘Sirs’ living room. Her brattiness earned her a punishment of no masturbation for 5 days, and it was only day 3, and she was going mad. As she thought about how long it's has been since she had any sexual relief her hand began to slide toward her center and pull at the edge of her panties, but she quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it back.

Her forehead creased as she scolded herself. This is why she is trouble now. ‘No self-control’ Sir has said ‘you are always playing with what belongs to me and without permission.’

She sighed as she placed both of her hands behind her back and grasped them to keep her from reaching again. 

The clock on the mantle showed 7:15 pm. She sighed and tapped her foot as she wondered what could be delaying his arrival home. ‘He would pick today of all days to be late. I need a release before I start humping the couch’ she glances to the sectional couch, with its many large pillows and giggles at the idea of grinding out her release on the cushions and leaving a huge wet spot for Sir to find.

“Oh, Sir would be so angry. I would never come off punishment,” just then she heard the activation of the garage door. Her heart began to race as she snapped back to attention and lowered her chin to her chest. ‘Remember to behave…behave… behave.’ she thought.

Soon the sound of the door that leads to the garage opening and closing echoed through the space. The clatter of keys landing on the kitchen counter and the even sounds of his boots as he walked across the dark-colored hardwood floor.

“Pet...Where are you?” his deep southern laced voice called out to her. Her flesh tingled from the sound of his voice, but she did not answer as protocol states once you are in the position you must remain quiet and still.

“Pet,” he called out again his tone carrying the node of impatience. She heard him let out a frustrated sigh as he trudged out of the kitchen. The hard rhythmic pace of his boots on the floor was that of a man who is about to give a woman a spanking for not responding to his call.

His steps falter as he approached the living room and saw why ‘pet’ was not responding.  
“I was on my way upstairs to give you 5 good slaps on your ass for not answering, but I think I can let this one infraction pass.”

Her nipples hardened under the fabric of her bra. Heat began to simmer in her center at the thought of being placed over his knee. The feel of his big firm hands pressing against her flesh making her whole body vibrate. ‘Would he use the paddle….his belt… or his hand,’ she wondered. Her heart continued to thump heavily as the heat in her center began to spread.

Sir entered the room fully planting himself in front of pet. Inclining his head he slides his tongue along his lower lip as his eyes took in the side view of her full and toned figure standing with head bowed just waiting for him. It was enticing as always. Her glowing mounds were slowly rising and falling while the muscles in her abdomen flexed as if being touched by invisible fingers. His eyebrows arched as he saw she was wearing his favorite lingerie set. It always enhanced the deep rich tone of her skin and made him want to run his fingers along her smooth skin.   
His salt and pepper beard brushed the top of her bowed head. The smell of his cologne that he applied that morning now mixed with the scent of the day creating an aromatic aphrodisiac that made her head swim. She shivered as his warm breath caressed the back of her neck.

“So pet why are you in my living room wearing my favorite outfit?” His eyes taking in her erect nipples pushing through the red-trimmed lace leopard bra and panties set. 

“I see you have been anticipating my arrival pet,” he said. He brushed his hands across her peaks. Her breathing quicken as tiny bolts of desire raced through her body from his lite touch. 

“You still haven’t answered me pet,” he paused his indulgence and stared down at her. Her body reacted reflexively to the loss of his touch and warmth, hoping to feel the warmth of his hands again she leaned forward searching for his heat. Sir took a step back out of her space and began to saunter around her. His steel cobalt eyes flickered as he took in the presentation that his pet has prepared for him. Her mocha skin shined with the oil that she applied earlier. Sir leaned in to inhale the rich scent of coconut and shea butter, pressing his chest against her back as he reached his arms around to caress her breasts.

Tracing his finger along the underside of her breasts sliding along the lacey fabric. Breathless as Sir fondled her mounds lifting the lace bra to free the heavy mounds from their constraint. Each of his hands overflowed with the ampleness of each firm breast. His fingers plucked and twirled her dark areolas. Her center was now sodden from this teasing. Pet slowly started to raise her head but remembered the rules and placed it back into position. Satisfied with her display Sir removed his hands and adjusted her bra back into place. 

He began to slowly stride around her again. His eyes focused on the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders and the almost unnoticeable flush to her skin. As he came around to her back again, he placed his palm on her lower back just above the hem of her panties and slid his fingers inside brushing them along her ample buttocks. She arched her lower back to encourage him to probe deeper. Taking advantage of the open invitation, he slipped his thick digit in-between her ass. His finger pressed against her puckering anal flower. Pet squirmed at the feel of his thick fingers grazing her sensitive and still unexplored area. 

“May I Sir?” she whispered.

“May you what pet?”

She parted her lips to answer, but her mind was blank. She could only focus on the sudden feeling of his warm hand slipping further down into her panties his fingers being coated with her juices as he used his fingers to part her soaking lips. It had been so long since she had been touched she was ravenous to feel the stimulation Sir was now giving. Her plump mouth hung lax as she moaned asking for permission again.

“May I Sir?”

“May you what pet?” he growled as he leaned in to nip at her lower earlobe before returning to his slow sensual probing.

Sir watched as his pet shamelessly continued to arch her back and push her heat down onto his fingers that were sliding between her soaked petals. Her head was now tilted back as she moaned again. Her scent of arousal scenting the air as he stroked her. He inhaled the intoxicating scent and felt his pants begin to constrict as his body came to life from her wanton display. Dipping his dripping fingers between her folds once more he took hold of her clit and squeezed it between his middle and ring finger. He applied even pressure as he moved his middle and ring finger asynchronous against her bundle of nerves.

Pet legs began to quake and her body throbbed as she felt her orgasm build. A rush of hot arousal flooded her pussy and her clit pulsed and swelled. She ached to feel her release.

“May I….may I….” the back of her head was now resting against his shoulder her eyes half-lidded and glossed over. 

“I’m waiting pet.”

“I want to …..Ahhh…please may I….cum Sir.”

“Ahhh so that is what this is all about.” Sir quickly removed his hand and pet mewled at her ruined orgasm. 

Sir was slowly sucking her juices from his fingers his eyes flashed with amusement as the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. Pet was breathing rapidly through her nose as she bit her lower lip. 

“That wasn’t so hard now was it pet. We could have gotten right to the point if you had spoken up earlier.”

Sir turned and walked further into the living room his bow-legged gait more pronounced due to the hardon that was pushing through his slacks. He makes himself comfortable in the center of the sectional couch laying his arms across the large pillows and spreading his legs as he leaned back on the sofa. 

“Come here”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story of mine, but I did modify it to fit TWD fandom and posted it on Tumblr also. There will be a part two to this story.


End file.
